Desperate For Love
by yumewolf-chan
Summary: [One-shot]Sakura lost everybody she loved and lost all the love that they gave her. When she finally loves a certain chestnut-haired boy, he gets taken away from her. How does Sakura cope with this? Does the amber-eyed boy really doesn't like her at all?


A/N: This story is fully SS. I spent a day writing it and I beta-read it myself, just to see how good my English is. I wanted to get this story done so that I can dedicate it to my friends whom I'll never see again and to an avid reviewer some and because I got a writers block for Cupid's Arrow. To animemangafreak, can you please give me your email so that I can send you an email?

Dedicated to: Kyu-chan, Eunice, Oka-chan, Akira-kun, Daisuke-kun, Kaze-chan, Izumi-kun, Hiroshi-kun, Reiko-chan, Seiki-kun, M.A, J, E and the rest of my friends. I'm really gonna miss some of you guys. Not to forget animemangafreak, thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. The plot is mine though.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Doesn't anyone ever understand how I feel? I don't feel loved anymore. Oto-san and oka-san died a year ago. Onii-chan and Tomoyo are the only ones left that still care about me, but even they were taken away from me. Tomoyo's moved to Tokyo to attend the junior high-school there with Eriol. Onii-chan's already got a wife. He still loves me but he has already got someone else to love.

I looked on jealously at Syaoran and Meiling, strolling around the school together. They do that every day at recess time. When I learned how to love again without the fear of losing him, I lose him. What's the point of loving someone?

I couldn't help but look at Syaoran. I loved everything about him. But Meiling had to move here. Everyone pitied her because she lost her whole family in a car accident. When Syaoran announced at the prom two days ago that Meiling and he were together, I was devastated.

_Flashback_

"Thank you to all who voted for me to be Prom Prince. I have some good news for all of you. Meiling and I are officially together," he ended his speech, smiling. Everyone there started to clap and hoot, except me.

I stared at him, tears starting to form in my eyes. I bolted out of the dance hall and into the bathroom. In the privacy of the toilet cubicle, I started to cry. I hated Meiling. Before she came, there was still a chance Syaoran and I could be together. I broke down completely. She had to take away the one who made me love again.

(End flashback)

"Ohayou, Sakura," I heard a familiar voice say, startling me out of my daydream. I looked up, gazing into a pair of amber eyes. It was Syaoran.

"Ohayou, Syaoran," I said. I was waiting to see Meiling's reaction. A quick flash of anger flashed past her face. I had known Syaoran since I was ten, which means that I've known him for five years. We are very close friends. Even though Meiling has known him practically all her life, I'm the only girl that dares to call him Syaoran and nothing else.

"I'll walk with you back home today," Syaoran said. He's been doing that since I was thirteen.

"Okay." I replied. He walked away with Meiling.

For the first time since Syaoran made that announcement, I started to think things over again. The cooling breeze under the tree where I was sitting helped me think. I could relate to how Meiling felt about the death of her parents. Suddenly a thought came into my mind: _Meiling deserves Syaoran as much as I did. _I realised that I had been selfish.

Anyway, Syaoran and I are still friends. That's all that matters, even though I'll never stop loving him. I stood up, my heart feeling lighter.

I passed through the rest of the day feeling happier.

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

Meiling had told me to try to like her. And I had agreed. I like her, but I'll never be able to love her. I only love one person. A person named Kinomoto Sakura.

I heard the last bell ring. I got up and waited for Sakura at the main gate. Today I was going to tell Sakura something I've been hiding from her since I was thirteen. I finally caught sight of light brown hair and her beautiful emerald eyes.

I still remembered the time when I confessed to her that I like her. I also remembered after I helped her capture the card at the middle of the play (CCS Movie 1). After that I moved back to Hong Kong. The year after, when I came back from Hong Kong, we never mentioned anything about the year before or when I made the confession. I got the impression that she doesn't like me anymore, though I still hope.

She ran up to me and we both started walking back home. She doesn't skate to school anymore since two years ago. As we were walking, she tripped over a stone and fell down. I picked up a bag and held out my hand to her. She held my hand, while I pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I said. I don't know what came over me and I ruffled her hair playfully. She looked surprised.

"Sorry," I said, uncomfortably.

"It's okay," she grinned at me.

"Er...Sakura?" I said, feeling this was the right time to tell her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I love you," I blurted out, watching her reaction, turning slightly red.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I looked at him, too shocked to say anything.

"Forget I said that," he said.

"What about Meiling?" I said.

"I don't _love _her. I _like_ her. I don't _like _you. I _love_ you," he said quietly, turning an even deeper red.

"You're going to two-time her? You jerk!" I shouted as I turned away and ran.

"Wait, Sakura..."

Once I slipped into my house and into my room, I realized that I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. I heard someone ring the doorbell. Onii-chan's probably came home. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. It was not onii-chan. It was Syaoran.

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

"Can I come in?" I said hesitantly. I could have kicked myself for not explaining things fully.

"Yeah," she said, opening the door wider.

I explained to her that I already told Meiling that I don't love her before school ended.

_Flashback_

"Meiling..." I said.

"I can guess what are you going to say. You don't really like me, right? I should have guessed long time ago. I guess that I didn't really want to believe it," Meiling said, smiling but her eyes had a hint of sadness in it.

I looked at her uncomfortably, "I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about? But we are still friends, right?"

"Sure."

(_End flashback)_

"I really do love you," I ended my explanation. I had poured out all my feelings for her.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"I love you too," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I finally felt love after so many years. He wrapped his arms around me back, ruffling my hair playfully.

I realized that onii-chan and his wife, Sora was looking at us, smiling happily.

"I'm not here," onii-chan said, hurrying upstairs with his wife. Syaoran looked up, surprised, finally realizing that they were here. After they had gone upstairs, he looked at me and grinned.

"Here's something for you," He pulled out a wrapped box from behind his back and handed it to me.

I opened it. It was a silver photo frame, with two white doves at each corner. At each sides of the photo frame, was engraved: _Sakura & Syaoran_.

"Thanks," I gave him another hug.

And that was the start of our relationship.

A/N: I hope the ending didn't sound too bad. I never had a happy ending yet, so I don't know what it is like. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please read and review.

P.S. I edited the previous version, because I thought that things moved too fast. Well, I could be wrong...


End file.
